In the closest priory art of the present invention, there is a Chinese patent application named Video Image Intelligent Diagnostic System and Method thereof with an application No. 201010536519.3. The solution of the patent application relates to a video image intelligent diagnostic system, comprising: a video data accessing interface for accessing a real-time video image transmitted from each monitoring point; an intelligent image analyzing unit for intelligently analyzing the real-time video image in a polling way; an anomalies standard comparing unit for determining the quality of a video image by comparing the image with the standard units of various video image anomalies, respectively; a failure alarming unit for generating the video image fault alarm information and notifying it to the system administrator when it is determined that there is a problem.
Traditionally, video image diagnostic system is designed in isolation, and the video monitoring system and the video image diagnostic system are not considered together. The video monitoring system itself needs to get code streams from each monitoring point to polling view video images, and the video image diagnostic system also needs to get code streams from each monitoring point for polling diagnosing images. That is, the existing video image diagnostic system may cause more bandwidth consumption and the connecting port consumption of the monitoring point device.